


Kylo Ren's Little Kitten

by tiatodd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Kylo, F/M, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiatodd/pseuds/tiatodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could consider yourself Kylo Ren's personal dirty little secret. PWP with daddy kink. Pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo Ren's Little Kitten

Up against the wall, your hands pinned above your head in one strong, bare hand, you moaned loudly again as your dark-haired lover sank his teeth into your neck. “O-ow!”

“Sorry,” he whispered, no actual sentiment in the word as his lips ghosted down your neck to your collarbone, his chin pulling down the scooped neckline of your standard-issue undershirt. The hand not pinning yours kneaded your hip harshly. He bit again, more softly, but you craved for him to bite hard enough to crush your clavicle between his teeth.

“Harder, harder,” you begged, at the same time slipping your hand out of his briefly slackened grip and reaching for his hand to move it lower, to guide it between your thighs. He threaded his fingers through yours and gripped your hand with crushing strength, biting dangerously harder, his hips now grinding against your own. “Oh--Daddy,” you sighed.

“You want me to pet you, kitten?” he murmured, voice husky. Feeling his hardness through his pants, you saw stars and moaned, nodding. “Is that what you want?”

“Ye-yes,” you said, breathless. “Yes.”

He grabbed your jaw in one hand, making you look up at him. Brow lifted, he tilted his head toward yours and said, “I won’t give it to you just for _asking_.”

Shuddering, you looked into his dark eyes and said, effortlessly, “Yes, Master. Please, Master.”

He nodded subtly, tongue flicking out over his full lips.

“Please, please, I need you,” you begged. “I need your hands on me, I need your cock inside me.”

He rolled his hips with a small grunt. “Go on.”

Emphasizing a very needy whine, you grinded back against his hips. “I’m so, so wet, sir, and all I want is for you to keep me pinned to this wall and fuck me. Please fuck me!”

He exhaled with a slight shudder, breathing heavily as he leaned forward to nip at your neck. “Yes…”

“Please, Daddy,” you whimpered against his ear, knitting your hands into his hair the minute he released them. “Fu-fuck me so hard I forget my own name. I don’t care if you won’t let me come for hours, I just _need_ to have you inside of me.”

“ _Yes_.” He reached back to where your hands were, squeezing your wrists tightly as his hips snapped agaisnt yours.

“Please, please, I need you,” you pressed, not trying too hard to sound as needy as you did. “Please feel how wet I am, sir, please.”

He reached down instantly, shoving his warm, large hand down into your trousers. His eyes rolled back and closed as his fingers brushed along your sensitive, swollen clit and dipped into your wetness. You let out a high-pitched whine, rolling your hips to get some friction.

Time seemed to slow down as your heart sped up, but then, suddenly, his hand was gone. You opened your eyes, unaware until now that they had closed, and saw before you his fingers in front of your lips.

“Suck,” he said, sternly but with softness in his voice.

You obeyed, tasting yourself on his fingers and sucking as eagerly as you could manage. You felt his index finger twitch against your warm tongue so you moaned, lathing your tongue over and around and between both of them, holding his hand steady with both of yours.

Your stomach fluttered when you looked at his face, his eyes burning with lust. He slipped his fingers in a little deeper, until you could feel them on the back of your tongue. You sucked hard, closing your eyes, one of your hands reaching down to grab at his cock.

Quick as lightning, his hand left your mouth and grabbed your wrist painfully hard. “I didn’t say to do that,” he said, voice a heavy rasp, which would be more terrifying if you didn’t know that the huskiness came from his arousal. Before you could mutter a “Yes, sir,” he twisted your arm, causing you to collapse to your knees. His legs were so long your forehead barely came up to his crotch.

Resisting the _powerful_ urge to chin-up and nuzzle the obscenely large bulge in his pants, you looked up for instruction, obediently folding your hands behind your back. When he didn’t tell you to do anything, you reached up tentatively for his pants. “Can I please suck you off, Daddy?”

He huffed audibly, eyes closing as he nodded, guiding your head.

You pulled down his pants and gripped onto his hipbones to keep yourself up high enough. His cock was fully hard, ready to leak, and without hesitation you took the head of it into your mouth and suckled.

“Fuck,” he said in a harsh whisper, tugging your hair sharply. He rocked his hips upward, forcing you to take more, and you gladly accepted. You could feel yourself dripping down your thighs.

Bobbing your head, you took more of him in as you could, slowing down or speeding up if he became less vocal. Mouth open, you dragged your tongue along the underside of his cock, causing him to hiss and moan in pleasure. “I love tasting you, Master,” you said, warm breath ghosting over his skin.

“Shut up and suck,” he hissed, forcing your head back down. “ _Oh._ ”

You lipped, licked, sucked, and kissed, pocketed the tip of his dick in your cheek and massaged the bulge it created, and when finally his moaning had become an endless stream of curses, he yanked you back by the hair so sharply your head knocked against the wall.

“Get up,” he said, more a plea than a command, and you had to cling to his clothes and climb your way up, your knees shook so hard. “Good job,” he praised, tilting your head back and kissing your throat. “You want me to fuck you, right, my pet?”

“Uh-huh,” you quavered weakly, reaching to hook your arms around his neck. “Please.”

Kylo nodded, kissing your temple almost lovingly as he wangled your pants off of you. He slipped one, two fingers in you, scissoring them briefly, curling them teasingly inside of you. When he pulled them back out, you whined sharply. “You’re soaking wet, little one,” he whispered heavily.

“I-I-I know.”

With great impatience, he finally aligned his cock and thrust upward into you, groaning aloud. You hiked your legs up on his hips, loving the stretch of your inner thighs.

With every thrust, you felt slow bruises forming where your shoulderblades and hips met the wall. Kylo’s hands were all over you, greedy for you, his short-clipped nails leaving crescent indentions all over your thighs, all over your shoulders as he pulled you closer to himself.

“Please, please,” you found yourself muttering, your hips bouncing on his in attempt at getting more friction. Your legs burned with exhaustion but it felt too good to stop.

“Shut up,” he rasped, tugging your hair and sealing your lips with his own. Your hips and his sped up as his lips and tongue slid over and through yours, and quickly the kissing turned to tongue and lip biting.

And back to neck biting. Your neck was incredibly sensitive by this point, and the same sizzle of pleasure spread across your skin as developed in your lower stomach. You were gasping for air as he bit, as he sucked, sure to leave bruises and bitemarks. He grabbed your calves just under the knees, pulling your legs more securely around himself and penetrating you deeper.

He then cradled your upper back and the back of your head just in time for his knees to give. He hissed against your neck, knuckles squished between the wall and your skull.

“Sorry,” you breathed, and it might as well have been a moan instead of an apology. In response he just bit your lips again, harshly, and then a bit gently. He sucked on your lower lip as he settled into a different thrusting pace, with more control and force now that he was on his knees.

In your bliss-filled haze, you could only recognize the urgency of his thrusts and the increasing sloppiness in his kiss. Your ears soon made out his rough, low moans filling the dark room.

You grabbed for one of his hands, pressing his fingers down on your clit, guiding him in how to get you off. He applied slightly too much pressure, but you were so, so very close that it didn’t matter. Clutching his fingers to yourself, you came with a loud cry of “Daddy!”

“ _Unh_ ,” he grunted, thrusting deeply inside of you and came shortly after, lips rushing to meet yours again. “Fuck, good girl,” he said, hips still spasming as he ran his hands down your arms and grabbed your forearms.

“Thank you sir,” you sighed, shivering as you closed your eyes and leaned into him.

After a moment of nothing but the sounds of your breathing slowing to a normal pace, you twiddled your fingers awkwardly and suppressed the instinct to get too cuddly.

“Do you want me here again tomorrow night, sir?”

He pressed his fingers to your lips, cradling your head with his other hand as he brought you down to his shoulder, wrapping an arm a bit awkwardly around you. “You can’t leave yet for tonight.”

“But will I see you tomorrow?”

“You will spend the night with me,” he said, very softly, with just a hint of insecurity. “You’re...soft. And this room gets cold.”

Speechless, you tried to remind yourself this wasn’t an act of affection. He could toss you aside--could _kill_ you--at the swiftest change of his mind. To presume you were more to him would be dangerous, even if a small part of you suspected it was true. “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” he said, his last word for a long time; long enough for you to almost fall asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this satisfied an itch anyone might have had for this particular brand of sin! If you're down for more daddy kink, check out my fic "So Don't, Then." Thanks! Don't forget to comment!


End file.
